


red, gold, and blue

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey knows Gerard's ideological reasons for posing in alpha/beta erotica with his brother.  He doesn't get the rest of the reasons until he sees the hot photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red, gold, and blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts).



> This is all cee_m's fault.
> 
> For bandom readers: This is a Neckz 'n' Throatz AU, which is a Teen Wolf fanon universe. Which means this is a bandom AU of a Teen Wolf AU. (The beauty of sharing multiple fandoms with people!) Luckily, all you need to know is in the story. And really, porn, so who cares about the details?
> 
> (I may or may not write the sequel where Mikey does Frank a favor and poses with the hot human model when one of his other models falls through. But believe me, it would only be for time reasons and not because I don't want to get Ray in the mix.)
> 
> For Teen Wolf readers/everyone: Yeah, I don't know either. The sex scenes aren't fully negotiated on-screen, but they are fully consensual.
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/65917.html).

They're in the basement, and Gerard's talking alpha/beta roles again. Mikey's laying on Gerard's bed, hands stretched over his head, and he lets it wash over him, taking the essence without the details because he could give Gerard's speech in his sleep: biological drive doesn't fit social constructs, eye color shouldn't indicate role, furthering the idea of dominance and achievement of dominance through violence and murder.

(Gerard doesn't bring up passage of alpha power through natural life cycles; he rarely does. But considering their grandmother's death left Mikey's eyes red, and Gerard's stayed gold, they don't need to.)

It's only when Gerard's tone changes again that Mikey focuses again. "Which is why I said I'd do the photo shoot."

Mikey frowns. Gerard doesn't usually bring this up for a _reason_. "What photoshoot?"

Gerard drops a small stack of magazines on Mikey's chest. The covers are all...fuck, Mikey has to take a minute. Long necks bared to the viewer, clawed hands holding them gracefully, burly chests with delicate jaws hooked over their shoulders.

"They just opened their East Coast division," Gerard says cheerfully, flipping to a spread in one of the magazines. It's two men in a forest: one dressed in a red hoodie, head thrown back, and the other's face wolfed out. "The photographer for their first issue's cover story was in a band with Shaun, and he wants to do something a little more...transgressive."

Mikey smiles a little. "So you thought you'd rope your brother into making erotica with you."

"Exactly!"

Well, Gee said "transgressive". And it isn't like Mikey's doing anything else.

-

The second they step into the studio and the photographer appears, Mikey tilts his head in Gerard's direction.

"This is entirely about making role statements," he says seriously, watching as the photographer bends over his camera bag and puts his ass on full display. Well, and he pushes up his sleeves and reveals tattoos - that's actually more Mikey's speed, lines of colored ink spreading over his skin.

Gerard shrugs. "I never said _entirely_."

The photographer bounces up and over to Mikey. "Hey! You're this asshole's brother?"

Mikey recoils a little, but Gerard shoves at the photographer playfully. "Fuck you too, Frank."

Frank grins, and okay, Gerard has taste. There's a couple creases in Frank's face that says he's around thirty, at least, but his face is youthful and pretty and could easily pass for barely legal. It seems almost a crime to keep him behind the lens.

For his part, Frank notices Mikey staring because he gives Mikey serious elevator eyes, lingering a little while over the bulge in Mikey's tight jeans. Mikey holds out his hand before Frank gets to Mikey's face.

"Nice to meet you," he says evenly.

Frank cackles, but he shakes Mikey's hand. "Shall we get to work?"

-

It doesn't feel like work. Not really. 

What it feels like is Mikey shirtless, eyes glowing red, and Gerard wearing his loose black shirt, eyes glowing gold. The different, monochrome backdrops are pretty much the only thing that keeps it from feeling like they're hanging out at home, which is partially because Mikey's just that comfortable with Gerard, and partially because Frank's just that comfortable to be around, cracking jokes and asking Mikey about his favorite records (some of which Frank even has on his iPod). And, okay, Mikey doesn't always sit on a stool with Gerard entwined behind him, or with his head thrown back and Gerard laying gentle kisses on his throat, but it wasn't that weird.

Even if others didn't usually get to see.

At the end, Frank comes in close for different cover shot options - different angles of Mikey's neck with Gerard nearby, faces with glowing eyes to really push that submissive-alpha angle - and Frank's eyes glow blue. More importantly, his scent blooms with a spice that's impossible to misinterpret. Mikey shows his teeth until Gerard puts a firm hand around his throat. Mikey bare his throat to Gerard for real, if only to keep from pouncing.

Luckily, Frank tucks his camera away after a couple more shots. He sends out both his assistants and says, "So it isn't just me?"

Mikey looks back at Gerard, who grins. 

"Really, really not," Gerard says.

They sit Frank down on the stool Mikey had occupied the entire shoot and unzip his tight jeans. They let him watch as Gerard and Mikey make out, Mikey obediently keeping his hands behind his back as Gerard feels him up and works him to hardness in his own jeans. When Mikey gets to the point of panting, Gerard eases back and asks Frank politely, "We're not doing pickups tonight, right?"

Frank's eyes are neon, and he's jerking himself slowly. "No fucking way."

So Gerard gets to bite and leave hickeys on Mikey's throat as Mikey stands as still as possible. He's swaying a little bit - Gerard _knows_ how much Mikey loves being bitten by him - but Gerard puts a hand on his lower back. It's almost like they're dancing.

By the time Mikey starts whimpering, Gerard pulls away, face flushed, and says, "Frank's turn."

They haven't worked with a third person before, but it turns out the logistics are really easy and not too different from normal. Gerard guides Mikey to his knees, pulls Frank's cock out of his jeans, and orders Mikey to suck. Frank tastes really fucking good, and different than Gerard: he definitely has to be a vegetarian or something. Mikey gets pretty sloppy while he chases the taste, and judging by the way Frank fists his fingers in Mikey's bleached hair, it's not a bad thing on either end.

Gerard, for his part, stands behind Frank, meeting Mikey's gaze with his shade of gold as he strokes Frank's chest - he'd unbuttoned Frank's shirt, so there's even more ink to see - and nibbles on his throat. That's another reason this whole thing isn't particularly selfless: Mikey figured out, after Gerard brought up the photoshoot in the first place, just how much Gerard beat off to the magazine, and Frank's neck tattoos are basically like pre-made targets for Gerard's enjoyment. Mikey digs it. 

(He also digs Frank throwing his head back for Gerard, smiling up at him, making out with him. They're really pretty together.)

When Frank gets close, Gerard pulls Mikey off and licks at his swollen lips a little. Mikey grins.

"My turn," Gerard says, getting to his knees. He taps Frank's hand. "And Mikey can come if you jerk him off."

"Not otherwise?" Frank says with a troublemaker smirk. But Gerard swallows him down, so the only noises to come out of his mouth after that are groans. He does beckon Mikey forward and wave his hand around his junk, so Mikey knows to pull his cock out and let Frank take hold.

It's not a race by any means. Frank can't talk when getting deep-throated by Gerard - and Mikey has personal experience with it, so he gets why - but he can still somehow work his hands, and he can still tease with careful touches. Mikey has to keep his own hands behind his back, as usual, so he can only take what's given, can only watch Gerard kneading at Frank's back, can only see Frank shake as he gets closer and closer until...

The teasing doesn't ease up when Frank comes with a shout. Frank just grabs the base of Mikey's cock until he's finished shaking, and when he regains the power of speech, he asks Gerard, "What do you want?"

"Jerk off on your chest?"

"Works for me. Should he come before or after?"

Gerard's smile at Mikey isn't evil, like it gets to be sometimes. It's his happy smile, the one that takes Mikey's breath away with its sweetness, and Mikey can only smile back.

"Doesn't matter," Gerard says. "He's been a good boy."

Mikey almost comes that second, but he really is good, so he waits until Gerard spends in white streaks on Frank's chest before he shakes and comes all over Frank's hand. And he waits until Gerard gestures before he cleans Frank up, taking the come off his hand and chest in broad licks of his tongue until he can smell the beginnings of the spice in Frank's scent again.

But instead of going for another round, they cuddle as best they could on the floor after that. Frank's a good cuddler, actually; he fits between Gerard and Mikey really well, and the way he links his legs with Gerard and hugs Mikey's chest without being told feels really natural.

"You glad I talked you into this?" Gerard says quietly over Frank's head after Frank dozes off.

Mikey shrugs. "Wasn't bad, I guess."


End file.
